


control

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: control was something Emma was used to having all the time, and this was no different. — emma/jefferson.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	control

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** emma ties jefferson up.

Control was something Emma was used to having all the time, and this was no different. She might have grown used to him taking charge--enjoyed it, even--but she was in her element now.  
  
Her fingers curled around a silk scarf she kept on her bedside table--the color was one that never failed to make her think of him. Scarf in hand, Emma wrapped her hands around his wrists and pinned them above his head, wasting no time in wrapping the soft material around both his wrists and tying them to the headboard.  
  
Once she was positive the material was secure enough, she ran her fingers down his chest, feeling every inch of skin, every muscle. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against the soft, hot skin of his chest as she dragged her nails down his abs.  
  
He was just too damn good to be true. Every part of him. And his reactions, oh, they were wonderful. The way his eyes darkened with lust when she met his gaze as she touched him. The way he bucked underneath her when she rolled her hips against his, teasing him without giving him what he knew they both wanted.  
  
" _Emma_." There was a desperation in his voice-- one she rarely ever got to hear because he was far too good at making her want him. At making her give in before she wanted to.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, a teasing lilt in her voice, but she didn't do more than that; didn't kiss, didn't touch, didn't act.  
  
He would be the one begging this time.

**end.**


End file.
